User blog:Sarasue1/The MMO RPG... RP (Sign Up and Discussion)
Introduction "Welcome to Ellaina Online. A world a fantasy and adventure where you can play and battle with your friends. Prepare for an adventure more immersive than ever before! We would like to thank you for your generous donations to our online fundraiser. Thanks to your support, we have finally got the game into a beta testing state. As a reward for your generosity, we have supplied you with a link to download the first version of Ellaina Online. As well, beta testers will have free premium memberships to the game once it is released publicly. You can find you download link and entry code below. If you have any questions please contact us on our website. We hope you have a great time!" Such is the email that thousands of gamers received just a few months after a new MMO project appeared as a kick starter. The game promised many cool features, and many gamers, excited for what the game had to offer, backed the project and donated to it. Those who did were greeted with an email that allowed them to download and play a beta version of the game. However upon starting it up, players noticed they already had characters made for them, ones that looked just like them. It turns out, those who selected the characters to start up the game, where sucked into the game through some strange magic force. Now these players a trapped in a different world, one of fantasy and heroes, with a single MMORPG being the portal. Premise If it wasn't obvious by the intro, the plot of this RP is just our characters being transported to an RPG fantasy world. The MMO in particular has more of the feel of the typical Korean MMO, ones that are based on anime and have silly monsters at the beginning before becoming more serious in later levels. Half of the RPs plot will be spent with the characters trying to find a way out, while there other half is just the characters playing the game and experiencing the world. Sign Up Form Name: (The OCs full name.) Username: (Your OCs username in game.) Real World Appearance: (Place their real world appearance here.) In game appearance: (This is you characters appearance with fantasy elements. I would like people to primarily use BannedStory for this one so that we can have matching character designs, akin to a real game.) Class: (What class is your OC in? You can choose from Warrior, Ranger, Hunter, Thief, Mage, Cleric, Special and Character. They will be explained in detail in the next section.) Skill Level: (How good at gaming is your character coming into this. Casual, Regular or Hardcore gamer.) Bio: ( Give a biography realated to the character and their involvement in this specific AU.) Class Details Warrior: A class type dealing specifically with strength. They are good with close combat, and typically use swords, axes or other large weapons. Ranger: An archery based class type better suited for those who are quick and have good aim, primarily use bows or cross bows. Hunter: Class type makes use of guns and explosives. Not the most stealthy class, it's loud and dramatic methods of fighting. Thief: A class focused on stealth and agility, skills are based about moving quickly and quietly. Primary weapons are knifes and daggers, but are granted the ability to duel wield weapons. Mage: A class focused on magic and spell casting. Is very dependent on Mana as main weapon is a magic staff, that though enhances spells, is near useless in combat on it's own. Cleric: A healing class. Not many of their skills are designed for fighting, but more for healing and enhancing performance. A bonus of being a cleric is a higher change of potion drops from enemies. Clerics can use swords but spells need a Clerics staff to be cast. Sub Classes Special: Special classes are up to the creator. As long as you can explain how the class works and it fits as a sub class of the other main ones, it's okay. '''Character: '''Another class you need to explain, like ther special class, character classes can differ from the normal class, but the OC is playing the role of a character in the game, with set dialogue and plot line. Down sides to these is that the OC may say things they don't want to say to NPCs due to character specific dialogue. Other Alright so that's the gist of what this blog needs, if you have any ideas don't be afraid to post them. Category:Blog posts Category:Role Play